Breakfast-KrisTao-
by RDTSDY
Summary: hanya erita singkat tengtang acara sarapan KrisTao YAOI -Drabble Kristao-


Breakfast

Main Cast: Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Genre: Romance,Drama

Rated: T

Warning: YAOI,OOC,alur berantakan,cerita tidak sesuai tema dan yang paling terpenting ini cerita gaje.

Summary: Drabble KrisTao

T/N: ini cerita saya ambil dari cerita pas di Junjou Romantica, yang hard yaoi pasti tau lah :v tapi ada sedikit bagian yang aku ganti dengan bahasa ku sendiri *ceilahhh*. Para pemain bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini mutlak dan sudah dipatenkan milik saya XD. Jika tidak suka ceritanya dimohon untuk tidak membacanya. It's YAOI STORY. Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Ӝ

~RDTSYD~

Ӝ

Pagi yang terlihat cerah hari ini, mendorong seorang namja tampan bak pangeran untuk berkutat di dapur apartemen miliknya hanya sekedar untuk membuat sarapan,mungkin.

Melihat keadaan dapur yang cukup berantakan dimana banyak tepung yang berserakan disekitar meja dan juga beberapa pecahan cangkang telur yang berserakan disekitar lantai dan masih banyak lagi bumbu dapur yang berserakan disekitar namja tampan tersebut, mungkin ini sudah tidak pantas disebut dapur atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut sebagai medan peperangan,mengenaskan sekali.

Namja tampan itu terus berkutat dengan adonan yang sedang dia buat sekarang sesekali melirik buku masakan yang berada disampingnya untuk melihat instruksi apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"tambahkan sedikit garam"gumannya pelan kemudian segera mencari botol yang bertuliskan 'salt' dan tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menemukan botol itu yang sekarang sedang tergeletak dengan manisnya disamping kaki jenjang miliknya.

Setelah memasukan 'sedikit' atau mungkin bisa lebih, mengingat dia memasukan garam lumayan banyak kedalam adonan yang sekarang sedang dia masukan kedalam wajan penggorengan.

Terus menumis adonan yang dia buat itu dengan telaten yang entah kenapa sekarang malah menimbulkan asap hitam pekat dari adonan yang sedang dia tumis tersebut.

Terus melakukannya sampai asap hitam itu terlihat semakin banyak dan mulai memenuhi dapur.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk namja tampan itu menunggu,hanya sekitar 15 menit dan adonan yang dia tumis sudah hampir jadi.

Tepat saat namja tampan itu mengangkat andonannya bertepatan pula dengan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menampakan sesosok namja manis yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Pagi,Kri_"namja manis itu secara mendadak menghentikan gerakan mengeringkan rambut dan menghampiri namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya dengan bibir namja manis yang membentuk 'o' .

"ge,ini apa?"tanya sang namja manis sambil menunjuk adonan yang terlihat cukup besar yang berada diantara bahan-bahan dapur yang berserakan.

"Kris's Fluffy Omelette Special Deluxe"ucap sang namja tampan yang memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan nama Kris sambil tersenyum bangga.

"hah?"sang namja manis hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung.

.

.

.

Sang namja manis atau kita panggil saja dia Tao mulai memotong adonan yang telah dibuat oleh Kris dengan sedikit hati-hati mengingat adonannya sedikit keras.

'crack' 'crack' 'crack'

Dan itulah suara yang ditimbulkan oleh Tao saat dia selesai memotong Fluffy Omelette buatan Kris.

"Fluffy?"batin Tao miris.

"Selamat makan"ucap Kris pelan kemudian mulai memakan Fluffy Omelette buatannya.

Tao tersentak kaget kemudian mulai memandang Kris yang sedang terlihat menikmati sarapan paginya.

"ne,selamat makan"ucap Tao sedikit ragu.

"Um,gege,,, kau yakin ini dapat dimakan?"tanya Tao hati-hati dan secara tiba-tiba Kris menghentikan laju sendoknya.

"tentu saja,ada masalah?"jawab Kris santai.

"t-tidak"ucap Tao sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"atau kau ingin disuapi?"goda Kris dan sukses saja membuat pipi chubby Tao merona.

"Kau,,"geram Tao yang siap memarahi Kris kalau saja telefon rumah tidak berbunyi.

Tao mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi menghampiri benda elektronik yang masih setia berbunyi itu.

"Hallo,,dengan si_ oh sunbae"ucap Tao pada orang disebrang sana.

"aku sedang sarapan"ucap Tao pada orang yang dia panggil sunbae tersebut.

"ouh baik,hari ini aku akan me_"dan entah kenapa Tao sudah tidak mendengar lagi orang disebrang sana berbicara kepadanya,menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"yakk apa yang gege lakukan, ini tidak lucu"teriak Tao pada Kris yang sedang memegang kabel telefon yang sudah dicabut oleh dirinya sendiri.

Kris berjalan pelan mendekati Tao, mengecup bibirnya singkat yang langsung saja membuat pipi Tao merona.

"I don't want anyone else to interfere with the time that I have with you"ucap Kris pelan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tao yang masih terbengong menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

Kembali mereka berdua melanjut sarapan mereka, terlihat Kris yang dengan tenang memakan sarapannya berbeda dengan Tao yang sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan miliknya,Tao lebih memilih memeluk boneka panda besar miliknya,mempoutkan bibir mungilnya dan kadang akan terlihat rona merah samar dipipi chubby miliknya itu.

"Tao makanlah,ini sangat enak"ucap Kris yang lebih tepat terdengar seperti sebuah perintah tersamar.

Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali Tao mulai meletakkan Boneka pandanya di kursi sebelahnya dan mulai melahap sarapan pagi miliknya.

Baru beberapa suapan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya ,Tao langsung bergegas lari menuju kamar mandi sambil memegangi perutnya.

"gege,aku membencimu"Teriak Tao sebelum akhirnya dia hilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"aku juga mencintaimu sayang~"Kris pun juga ikut berteriak dari meja makan dan selanjutnya dapat dia dengar Tao sedang mengucapkan kata-kata makian untuknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

END

Yeeeeeeee~ akhirnya selesai, saya tau saya tau ceritanya gaje kan? Jelas donk gaje yang ngebuat aja Queen of Gaje *Kipas-kipas* ya maaf reader-nim kalau saya buat cerita pasti gaje terus, maklum otak masih otak udang belum bisa mikir :v*ketawa nista* dan emmttt byeeeeeeeeee~ *ala Bayu Skak*

Riview Please :D No Silent Readers :D


End file.
